


shout when you wanna

by evewithanapple



Series: Girldevil [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been longer than she wants to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shout when you wanna

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme: Matt/Foggy, genderbent, established relationship, office sex. http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=917205#cmt917205

When Foggy returns to the office, Maddie feels her nose start to twitch. The room smells the same as ever- ink and paper from the fax machine, old wood and adhesive from the floor and walls- but Foggy’s carried a new scent in with her, half-hidden under her usual smell of sweat and shampoo. It’s an aroma Maddie is intimately familiar with, though normally she only encounters it when they’re in the privacy of one of their bedrooms. Tangy musk, salty and sharp, underlaid with something sweeter: arousal. And now that she’s listening for it, straining- barely leaning forward, but straining- for other signs, she can sense the stickiness still clinging to Foggy’s inner thighs as they rub together, the faint smell lingering on her fingers under the sterile smell of liquid soap. She _just_ got off; probably that’s what she ducked into the bathroom for in the first place. And now she’s sitting at her desk, chatting amiably with Karen as though nothing happened, only a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

Maddie shifts her legs under her desk, feeling her toes curl inside her shoes. It’s been longer than she wants to admit; the past few weeks, she’s been out all night, every night, only stumbling home to collapse into bed and sleep for a few hours before work. So she hasn’t been able to get Foggy off herself, hasn’t been able to draw those bitten-off moans out of her or feel her thighs shifting against the side of her face. The sense memory of it is getting her wet already, and they’re in the office, and Karen is still here, and she could excuse herself and use the bathroom like Foggy did, but it wouldn’t be enough, she needs the skin under her hands-

“Hey.”

Maddie snaps to attention. It’s Karen’s voice addressing her, Karen’s shape leaning in the doorway. “I’m gonna head out for lunch,” she says, voice bright as usual. “Want to come?”

Maddie swallows, shakes her head. “No, that’s fine. Have fun.”

Karen chirps an affirmative, and then there’s the sound of her shoes clicking across the floor and the door swinging shut behind her. Maddie stays at her desk, waiting to make sure Karen’s not about to come hurrying back in for a forgotten phone or wallet. Her footsteps retreat down the hall and the stairway. Finally, there’s the sound of the front door opening, briefly admitting the noise of the street outside before it closes behind Karen. They’re alone.

Still, Maddie gives herself another moment, several deep breaths to prepare herself. She doesn’t want to give the game away quite yet, so she makes sure that her voice is even when she calls out “Hey, Foggy? Can you come here and look at something?”

A moment’s rustling, then: “Yeah, sure thing.” Foggy’s feet click across the floor, low-heeled shoes striking the wooden floorboards, and then she’s in Maddie’s office, hanging over her shoulder, acai-scented hair brushing Maddie’s cheek. “What’s up?”

Instead of answering, Maddie reaches up, burying her hands in Foggy’s hair and pulling her down for a kiss. Foggy makes a small noise of surprise, but she’s already kissing Maddie back, mouth opening, lips closing greedily around Maddie’s tongue. Her hands come down and take hold of Maddie’s elbows, pulling her up and out of her chair. Maddie takes advantage of their change in position to spin them around, so that Foggy’s got her back pressed to the wall, bracketed by Maddie’s arms. Now that they’re in such close proximity, the smell is even stronger, new excitement overlaying the old orgasm. Foggy’s making small pleased noises under Maddie’s mouth, and their breasts are pressed close against each other, and Maddie’s pretty sure that if one of them were a guy, he would have come in his pants by now. Thank God for the miracle of human anatomy, then.

“Wow,” Foggy says when they finally come up for air. “Did I forget my own birthday or something? What’s this for?”

Instead of answering, Maddie kisses Foggy’s cheek, then lays more kisses along the line of her jaw and neck. When she reaches Foggy’s earlobe, she takes it gently in her teeth and tugs. “I can smell you,” she whispers in Foggy’s ear, and Foggy makes a little helpless noise. “You never know how good you smell, what it does to me. Have you been doing that all week? Getting off by yourself?”

“N-no,” Foggy stutters as Maddie’s hand curls around her leg, skimming the edge of her thigh-highs. “Just- today you came in, and you’re wearing that silky blouse, and I remembered what it was like last time, at your place-”

Maddie groans low in her throat. She remembers, too.

“-when you asked me to take my clothes off and lie on the bed so you could go over me and memorize everything, and we didn’t even get halfway there before you started fucking me and you were still wearing your shirt-”

Maddie drags her hand higher, stroking Foggy through the fabric of her wet panties. “We need to do that again. Finish it properly.”

Foggy laughs, high and breathless. “You say that like either of us has the self-control.”

Maddie hooks her fingers in the crotch of Foggy’s panties and pulls them to the side, sliding two fingers inside her easily. Foggy swears, bucking up against Maddie’s hand while Maddie presses her other hand against Foggy’s hip, holding her in place. “When you were in the bathroom,” she says, working her fingers in and out, “is that what you were thinking about? Being back at my apartment, in my bed? Or did you know I’d be able to smell it on you when you came back?” She twists her fingers, and Foggy whimpers.

“Ah- oh shit-” Foggy keeps trying to rock her hips, but Maddie’s holding her too firmly in place. Foggy whines. “No, I wasn’t- I couldn’t think about anything else. I had to- _fuck_ \- I needed-”

Maddie moves her thumb up, pressing it hard against Foggy’s clit, and Foggy swears. Her hand comes down to grab Maddie’s wrist, moving her into a different position, and there’s a thump as she throws her head back and it hits the wall. “-needed you to touch me,” she gasps. “Just needed- needed you- oh fuck, oh Jesus Christ Maddie, Maddie I’m gonna-”

She grabs a handful of Maddie’s hair and pulls on it when she comes. Maddie enjoys it, the sting through her scalp, the harsh panting and intermittent nonsense words and the beautiful noises Foggy’s making. She leans forward and presses her face to Maddie’s collarbone, mouth finding the hollow of her throat and sucking there; Maddie knows there’ll be bruises later. When Foggy’s done, she pulls her hand free and tugs her skirt back into place. Clothes-wise, anyone could walk in right now and not know what they were doing. If they didn’t smell the sex hanging in the air, the fog of it clinging to their skin like wet clothes. If they couldn’t see how Maddie’s legs were trembling, desperate want making her stomach flip and her head spin.

“Sit down.”

“What?” Maddie asks, but Foggy’s already pushing her back down into her chair. There’s a thump as her knees hit the floor, and then she’s got her fingers in the waistband of Maddie’s pants, unbuttoning and pulling them down. Maddie groans, letting her head fall back against the chair, one hand coming to rest in Foggy’s hair. Foggy doesn’t waste any time (distantly, Maddie remembers that Karen said she’d be back in half an hour- how much time has passed?) dragging Maddie’s underwear out of the way as well, and leaning forward to flick her tongue against the inside of Maddie’s thigh. The office is warm today, the air conditioner broken, but it’s still a shock to feel air against hot skin before Foggy’s mouth is on her properly, tongue bobbing up and down, pushing into her like it’s her fingers instead, like she’s fucking Maddie with her mouth instead of the other way around. Maddie’s already so wet, thighs sliding against Foggy’s face, and she’s _missed_ this, missed the closeness, missed knowing that there’s nothing separating them but skin, knowing that Foggy wants her- loves her- all her broken pieces, and it doesn’t matter, it doesn’t matter at all-

She thinks she might say some of this as she comes, but she’s not sure; everything is blurred, moving in hyper speed. There’s colours whirling behind her eyes, and her hand is still in Foggy’s hair, holding her in place until the final aftershocks fade away, leaving her skin tingling and sensitive. She releases her grasp, fingers loosening, and Foggy leans away. Maddie can hear her licking her lips.

“Wow,” Foggy says. “I should get off in the bathroom more often.”

Maddie lets out a breathless laugh. “We’d never get any work done.” She reaches up to touch her collarbone where Foggy kissed her, to feel the bruise forming there. It’s going to be visible. The only way to hide it would be with a scarf or turtleneck, and she hasn’t got either of those in the office. She’s definitely going to end up doing a walk of shame on her way home.

“Mmm,” Foggy says in agreement, nosing gentle kisses against Maddie’s leg before she helps her back into her clothes. “Did you hear what you said? Earlier?”

“Uh,” Maddie says. “Possibly. I said a lot.”

Foggy chuckles, leaning up to kiss Maddie gently on the lips. “It’s fine if you don’t,” she says. “Or if you didn’t- it’s all fine.”

“Hey.” Maddie slides her hand back through Foggy’s hair, kissing her again. “I meant it. I always mean it.”

Foggy smiles against her mouth. “Yeah?”

Foggy’s a heavy weight against Maddie in the chair, and the taste of Maddie is still on her mouth. She kisses her again and again, sucking until it’s all she can taste, all she knows, all she needs. “Yeah.”


End file.
